Left Behind
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: TPM, AU, non-slash. Master Jinn rescued Shmi and Anakin from slavery, but left his padawan to Watto.
1. Left behind

**Title: **Left Behind

**Author: **Darth Manul & Darth Corsa

**Rating: **PG13

**Genre: **Drama, Angst

**Summary: **TPM, AU, non-slash. Master Jinn rescued Shmi and Anakin from slavery, but sold his Padawan to Watto.

**Feedback: **Always appreciated. _You want to write a feedback!_

**Disclaimer: **The galaxy belongs to us, these characters—to Luсas.

**Author's Note: **We are sorry for our rough English: it is quite difficult to write in English, when you speak in Russian.

Anakin was packing his small bag—a slave had not much possessions. Of course, he could not leave C3PO, his protocol droid, here. The Jedi said that they would find a job for him in the Jedi Temple on the Coruscant. Ani was excited. Soon, he, his mother, Shmi Skywalker, and Qui-Gon would abandon this Sith forsaken sand Tatooine and travel to the city-planet. It was wizard! He remembered about his childish dreams of being a Jedi—now, they would come true; he would be a Padawan to Master Jinn. However, Ani could not understand why the tall Jedi was so unhappy. Perhaps, he liked this planet and wanted to stay here a little longer? Impossible! Or did he think that young Ani could not repair the royal ship? Anakin would help with pleasure!

_(Several hours before that)_

"Yes, Master?" his Apprentice, who stayed on the royal ship to protect the 'Queen' and her crew, asked.

"Padawan… Our plans have changed a little. Seems, I will need your help here and now," Qui-Gon said, trying to hide his emotions.

"Master, what's happened?" Kenobi asked, sensing something was wrong. He could not reach his Master's mind through the Force, because Qui-Gon's shields were raised tightly. It was a little strange, but anyway Jinn was the Jedi Knight and it was his prerogative to do as he thought it was appropriate.

"Nothing, Padawan, everything's all right, only some unfinished business. Shopkeeper, an old friend of mine, needs our help. And, please, leave your Jedi uniform on the ship. You know, local inhabitants don't like the Jedi. We don't need unnecessary attention. Put on farmer's clothes. And your lightsaber. Leave it, too. Jinn's out."

Kenobi blinked, but said nothing. He was sure that Qui-Gon's first aim was to bring Amidala to the Coruscant. And as always he was going to help another pathetic life form. Sometimes he wondered if his Master considered him as such _one_. But for all these years he used to trust and follow his Master's orders, not questioning them.

So, he quickly changed and left his lightsaber in his cabin. He also left his birthday present—Qui-Gon's river stone, not wanting to lose it on the sand planet. It was very strange feeling to go somewhere without them. Even in the Temple, his home, he always carried his lightsaber with him.

Qui-Gon sighed. Of course, what he was doing now was very unJedi-like. But he had no choice. Anakin definitely was the Chosen One from the ancient Jedi prophecy and must be trained. And _he_ would be the one, who would train this boy. Who had known that Watto brought the dice? He said blue for boy, and red for his mother. And he, old fool, thought it would be a will of the Force… He won Shmi Skywalker. A very pleasant woman, but useless for the Jedi. Also, the Toydarian could not be fooled by using the Force. "What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me—only money. No money, no parts! No deal, no boy!" he winced, remembering the conversation. Most he could do to persuade the shopkeeper to change the boy on something equal. Or somebody. So, he remembered about his Apprentice, staying on the royal ship. Well, he would free the boy and his mother. And his Apprentice, his soon-will-be-former apprentice would not prevent training the boy. Fair enough. And what about Obi-Wan? He knew that the whole Jedi life was full of sacrifices. He would understand. If he would not understand, anyway, it's too late.

Master Jinn asked Anakin and his mother to wait for him on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. He told them he should finish some business with Watto.

Oh, and there _he_ was coming. Obi-Wan was approaching him, wearing plain farmer's clothes, same as his Master did, and without his blue-white lightsaber. He looked at his Master with worry. With his deep connection with the Living Force he could sense that something was very-very wrong.

"Master?"

"Come on, my Padawan. I want to introduce you to somebody."

"?As you say, Master."

Well, it wasn't a lie. He only did not say all truth.

They headed to Watto's shop.

Blue Toydarian was awaiting them. He smiled.

"Ah, this one? Good," he said, surveying young Kenobi. "He looks suitable enough for working here."

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked. Now, there was uncertainty in his voice. The Force told him, no, cried him: "Run away, fool!"

At last, his instincts prevailed and he followed the Force. He twitched, but it was already too late. Strong arm had already put a Force-inhibiting collar around his neck.

"Master…" he asked one more time, not wishing to believe it. Then, he felt an injector with sedative touched his arm. He flinched.

"Forgive me, Obi-Wan," Master Jinn said and left the small junk shop, not turning around. His deal with Watto was finished.

"Run, Ani! We should hurry to the ship, it is dangerous here! The smugglers have killed my apprentice! I won't allow them to hurt you!"

They headed to the Royal ship, with all needed parts.

And the Jedi Council? He would fabricate a story, where a street band attacked them. Young Padawan, wanting to protect his Master, killed some of them, but suddenly received a stray blaster shot in his head. Qui-Gon killed the other smugglers, but sensed many of them running to him. So, he even could not take his Padawan's body—he hurried to Shmi and the boy, to protect them. Of course, he would be very sorry for not saving Obi-Wan's young life. But Obi-Wan died as a hero, trying to protect his beloved Master. And being a Jedi is very dangerous for life, isn't it?

"Anakin, you will be a Jedi. I promise." Qui-Gon thought, running to the Royal ship.


	2. A slave

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading this.

**The Elven-Spear,** Well, You don't know about the authors' plan? :-)

**Kyer,** You're very very wrong. Wait and you will see.

**ObiBettina7,** Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2. A Slave**

Soon the sedative was wearing off. He awakened. The familiar blue Toydarian was towering over him.

"Well, well, your former Master said you're good at fixing things, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan looked at him, but said nothing. He was lying on the cold floor in the old junk shop. He sat and tried to remember last events. _Qui-Gon, saying that he wanted to help his friend, shop, force-inhibiting collar, his Master's sad smile and his last words "Forgive me, Obi-Wan."_ Kenobi touched the collar on his neck. Fine, he even could not reach the Force and search for answers as he often had done before. Was he a slave now? But it couldn't be true! It's an awful mistake! It was almost impossible; his Master could not do it. He suddenly remembered how Qui-Gon did not want to take him as Padawan, but this was more than twelve years ago! Since that time their relationship much improved. He considered Qui-Gon as a father-like figure. He was sure Qui-Gon cared about him. Of course, Master Jinn could not do something like this! He could not abandon his padawan on this distant planet! It's definitely a mistake! It was something wrong with his Master! Maybe, hot Tatooine's suns somehow damaged the head of Qui-Gon? But deep in his mind Obi-Wan somehow was sure that it was not the simple extra heat.

"Can I contact the Jedi Temple, please?" he tried to be as polite as a Jedi padawan should be.

Toydarian laughed.

"Are you kidding, lad? You're _my _slave now!"

He swallowed nervously. So, was it true? Had his Master _meaningly _left him here? But why?

"Qui-Gon… He is master of mine… he can never leave me…" he murmured.

"He has already done this, admit it. He changed Anakin on you. Now you will work in my shop for me. Your previous Master said you're quite good with this kind of work."

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered with dull voice. "Who is Anakin?"

What could he do now? Without the Force to support? Almost nothing. He would wait. Master Jinn would return here soon and take him back to the Temple. Probably, it was a skilful plan. Sure, it was necessary to pretend that Obi-Wan knew nothing about him being a slave, so he could act more convincing. _"__And if not?"_ the other voice, more cynical, asked in his head. What if his Master really meant all this? He remembered Qui-Gon's sad look as he was regretful, but could do nothing to change this.

It was not impossible to run away, but it was rather foolish to explode somewhere on the outskirt. And then, even if he left this planet, could he return to the Jedi temple and face his former Master, who… betrayed him?

* * *

Some days ago, shortly after his awakening here, he sensed an agonizing pain in his head. It was so… awful, he could hardly breathe. His Master… former Master had severed their training bond, which was one of the strongest in the Temple, of course, it caused much pain.

Obi-Wan sensed that everything was alright with Qui-Gon, so he severed their training bond willingly, not as a result of an illness, unconsciousness or something. And, of course, not death!

His hope to be rescued had gone. If Jinn left his apprentice here and even ruined the bond, surely, he would not tell the Council what's happened. Or even worse – they agreed with him.

As Watto said, Anakin was one of those poor slaves, but he was the best pilot and could fix almost everything. Good, but nothing special.

"Had Qui-Gon said something?" Obi-Wan asked. He wanted to understand his Master's behavior better.

"Well… he murmured something about the chosen one, pad… mmm… pada-wan. Nothing particular."

Then, it's true. He took midi-chlorian count of _this_ boy _himself_. The highest anybody had seen before. Qui-Gon decided he was the Chosen One. If Qui-Gon had decided something, nobody could change his mind. It was clearly now—Qui-Gon found the boy from the prophecy and wanted him to be trained. And who could handle this better then Qui-Gon himself? Nobody. Obi-Wan was mere a burden—a padawan, who had some years of training before reaching the knighthood.

* * *

_(After several weeks)_

Almost great! Of all other planets his presence was needed on this sand one! Damn it! The Tatooine was full with banthas and smugglers of all kind. Will he find required evidence? It was ridiculous even to search here, but who cared to explain this to his Master? He was not a suicide.

So, he took his cloak and headed to the nearest city-Mos Eisley, cursing everything. It was like a slow torture—walking in the black under two hot suns, but not wearing his hood was dangerous and unwise. He even didn't want to kill these annoying life forms because of this awful heat.


	3. He died as a hero

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading this!

**ObiBettina7,** we secondly apologize for our language: writing in English is like writing in Aurekbesh for us now. We are meditating on this.

* * *

**Chapter 3. He Died As Hero**

This was only a week ago.

"Something you have planned, Master Qui-Gon, haven't you? To hide this from us, why do you want, mmm?"

After the two-hour report about the diplomatic mission and what had happened after it Qui-Gon looked miserable: it seemed that even his hair was limp and the Jedi himself looked even not so tall and imposing as he usually was. This talk was a double experience for him: on the one hand, it was necessary to convince the Council that the former apprentice was dead and Anakin should replace him, on the other hand, Qui-Gon (he was realizing this rather good) was fighting anxiously against a still small voice in his head, which was trying to make him feel a shame. Naturally, there was no reason for the latest: the first, Anakin definitely was a Chosen One, that is, to be trained for a Jedi, the second, even if Obi-Wan had still retained alive, Qui-Gon would be lost for him as a Master anyway. That is why the story about the cruel fight at the slums of Mos Eisley, where his poor apprentice died as a hero for a possibility of getting away for all the party, sounded a little unnaturally. It seemed, however, that the Council members mostly believed him, but Ki-Adi-Mundi and Mace Windu could perhaps doubt. He could most easily guess the opinion of Saesee Tiin, who had been sleeping all the time the Jedi had been speaking.

* * *

Anakin run along the narrow beam, swinging rhythmically with a training lightsaber again. This time he did not fall at the middle of the beam and having run by the end precisely landed in front of his master. A perfect apprentice: any other one would require to practice tens times before the trick looked satisfying, when the Chosen One successfully passed the whole beam by the third trial—this was the only thought available to his Master at such minutes.

"Well done! Your training is going extremely fast. A day when we will go to a real mission is near. And now I am going to teach you to use the Force when you're jumping…"

* * *

For a whole minute Ki-Adi-Mundi was staring straightly at the Jedi Knight and it was very difficult for the last to keep that mind rush.

"We can… see through you!" Ki-Adi-Mundi said uncertainly. "You have told us a strange story—"

Qui-Gon attacked once more time, preventing from further questions.

"I had no choice, you see: if I had followed the gang, I would not save my poor apprentice, but either the Chosen One would be lost or the queen would be left without any guard. I did what I had to. And I will do this for the future," he concluded efficiently.

"Well," Master Windu said after a silence. "Now the Queen and the Chosen One are in safe. Isn't it better for you to return to Tatooine to find the killers?"

"And to meet Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon scared in his mind. "Oh, no, shall they better suspect me in anything else!" It was a time for critical words.

* * *

Qui-Gon was nearly ill after eight hours of a non-stop meditation. The Chosen One turned up as a very fit to mind connection with his teacher. An over fit: his thoughts crowded Qui-Gon's own ones out, replacing them with: unclear plans of some machines, amazing views from the cab of a flying-car pilot and—this was the most disgusting thing—a face (no, a muzzle!) of that Toydarian. In his mind the master felt that he was a bit envy to the apprentice who, perhaps, had been having fun unlike the teacher.

"Ani, you can go… to see your mother," Qui-Gon could hardly speak these words. "Our lessons are finished for today." He grinned, not controlling himself and added: "And… meditate before going to bed!" How much time had he repeated these words to his former padawan?

* * *

He remembered his meeting with Council again.

Master Jinn's statement sent the entire Council in amazement.

"To train? Are you sure this is a real will of the Force—to train Anakin as a Padawan?" Master Windu broke the silence.

"Everybody learned the Force in different ways," Ki-Adi-Mundi said wisely, "may be others sensed something different? Master Tiin?" he saw that Master's glance was strangely hollow. "Did you have a vision?"

"Ah… I think we can trust Qui-Gon, if… the Force orders us to do so," Saesee Tiin hurried to answer, not wishing to be exposed sleeping on the Council.

"Hard to see, the dark side is," Master Yoda sighed sadly. "Let so, it be, later discuss it, we would. Go, Master Qui-Gon, you can."

He bowed and went out. His aim was reached. Everything came as he had expected. Force, why did he have so strange thoughts..?


	4. The visitor

**Chapter 4. A Visitor**

After several weeks as a slave nobody could recognize one of the brightest students of the Temple in this young man. Obi-Wan's reddish spiky hair was longer and he had cut off his waist-length braid with different beads—the last thing that had linked him with the Jedi. He remembered every bead: some of them were won on different Padawan torments; others were presents from Qui-Gon. He was wearing dirty rags instead of usually neat and clean Jedi tunic and pants. His changing blue/green eyes were gray and dull now, but something… dangerous appeared in them.

Obi-Wan could not reach the Force to calm himself down and to search for the answers. He desperately wanted to meditate. Interesting, he had hated doing this before. He remembered Qui-Gon, instructing him to sit still and meditate…

He often was thinking about his current status. He was left on the wild planet, far from the Temple. Besides, Obi-Wan was sure that the Council had already believed he was dead or something like this. They had no reasons not to trust one of the most famous Jedi Knights, besides they were considered as one of the best Master/Padawan teams. So, he was distracted. Maybe, he should run away, tell everybody the truth… But should he? Did they really need another pathetic padawan? Maybe, it was the will of the Force to stay here, on the Tatooine, and it would be best to follow it?

Obi-Wan also knew that he had a slave implant in his body, so it would be rather foolish to run away—he would only blow up. And although he didn't want to escape, he did not want to be dead either. He simply did not know what he would do. At first, he thought he was so worthless and pathetic—that's why his former master had left him on this Sith forsaken planet. But then he realized that Jinn wanted to train a new Padawan—"the Chosen One" from the ancient Jedi fables. Of course, this Anakin was more important for the Jedi than Obi-Wan.

But they often had said that he had had a great potential. He had been one of the finest swordsmen in his age group. Master Yoda had said that someday he had been able on the Council. They wanted to knight him soon! Maybe, right now he possibly could be on his own first mission!

Slowly, he was beginning starting to hate all of them—the Jedi, this Anakin and Qui-Gon. His apathetic of the first weeks was replacing was being replaced with hatred.

So, now he was working in Watto's shop. Obi-Wan repaired droids and fixed old ships—a simple work for the former padawan. In the Temple he was trained not only fighting with his lightsaber. But someday he would find an escape. He would revenge.

He was heading to Mos Eisley, loudly cursing. It was very hot this afternoon and he didn't like this kind of weather at all. If he had had a choice, he would have chosen the Hoth with its wampas and snow. But he had no choice, so he approached this damned sand city.

Oh, how he hated all this! Sand everywhere, hutts, smugglers and slaves! Awful. Small dirty houses, canteens and some junk shops.

He passed several of them but didn't enter. He had a funny feeling that soon he would see something important, something that would change all his life. Something he had been sent here for. Funny, he was sure that he would find nothing here.

Suddenly he stopped and entered one of these small shops, plain and gray as others.

A huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

"What do you want?" blue Toydarian asked, flying toward him.

He surveyed this place. Absolutely nothing special, not very big, dirty, broken droids and spare parts all around. Was the evidence here? It could possibly be a mistake.

"Parts for Travk'in-1502," he hissed. He didn't really need them, but it was a good excuse. It would be quite suspicious to ask direct question.

"Well, well, you'll find everything you need," Toydarian smiled and cried: "Lad! Come here! Help the customer."

When Obi-Wan appeared, and he saw the young man, he was in deep shock.

He definitely saw this young man's holopictures and remembered him very well. It really was him! What he was doing here? Alive..? He didn't expect to see such…evidence.


	5. Hangover dream

**Chapter 5. Hangover Dream **

In the hard day's night (it had been really difficult to persuade the Council to take Shmi, the Chosen One's mother, as a cook for the canteen of the Temple) Qui-Gon went to his favorite pub, which was the only thing able to help him to do for his sore memories. When the door closed after the last visitor, Dex left his bar and sat in front of the Jedi. The latest had already drunk a half-dozen glasses of ardees, waiting for his friend to free.

"Well, just drink it, buddy, and you'll get better. Instead of learning the difference between knowledge and wisdom we just—" he refilled the Jedi's glass. "And may the great Force take him!"

Qui-Gon heavily put an empty glass on the table and he fell down himself. Dex looked around confusedly, sighed, then stood up and tried to move to the back room as quietly as a clumsy good giant could.

* * *

And the Jedi was on the Tatooine again, sun rays were burning the sand floor and the dice was falling and falling down. Green turned.

"This breaks our agreement!" Toydarian cried, then captured Qui-Gon and pulled to the store behind the shop, where large equipment was kept.

"You definitely have to take the Chosen One as a Padawan, Master," Obi-Wan said instructively standing at the door. "That's right; however you need to learn to assemble hyper-drives first."

That was not his padawan but himself, he was forced to stay on a desert planet and to suffer from slave's existence all his life for some great purpose. However, he did not want, he did not choose this and perhaps there was another way…

"Master Qui-Gon! Oh, Master Qui-Gon!"

"I am busy, Ani, leave me alone."

"Master Qui-Gon?" There was treat in the boy's voice.

The Jedi turned round: Anakin was standing with a lightsaber and his face looked extremely bad and dangerous. Qui-Gon could not stand Padawan's sight, moved back and then run through passages of the ship. Having run to the beach of the lake, he stopped to restore his breath. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound and turned round again. Anakin was already in ten meters and two gray-blue wings were clapping at his back. Qui-Gon had nowhere to run away, there was only a lake in front of him and its opposite bank was hidden by fog.

"Wesa goen underwater, betrayer!" Padawan, elusively transforming into gungan, dived into the lake, dousing his master.

The echo started repeating "Betrayer!" with droids' metallic voice. The small two-finger metal arm caught Qui-Gon's leg and pulled him into the water. He tried to cut it with a lightsaber, but instead of it there was only a bottle of ardees and a pocket with dice on his belt.

The underwater city was in alarm: gungans, wild bantas and a few senators were scurrying everywhere. It was necessary to find a bongo quickly, but it was not easy to pass the crowd of many creatures. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy," murmured the voice in Qui-Gon's head. "He can see things before they happen." Of course! Jar Jar and the Jedi began to struggle to the racing pod which was standing alone, planning to float through the planet kernel on it.

"Mesa's clumsy!" Gungan cried. "Now yusa will leave mesa as a mackineeks' slave for a new pod!"

"Let me better to leave, Master!"

"Obi-Wan?"

The former apprentice without his braid and any feelings in his eyes stood in front of Qui-Gon in strange baggy and dirty clothes. The master could physically feel the depression and hopelessness radiating from him. He was not saying anything, just looking at his former master and everything was coming clear. Qui-Gon wanted to apologize, he wanted to beg him to understand the importance of training the Chosen One, because the silence was becoming unbearable.

"Obi-Wan, please forgive me..!"

* * *

"It is all right, buddy, it is all right. That is because of ardees, drink some water…" Besalisk's arm gave Qui-Gon a cup full of cold water surprisingly carefully. "You was talking to Obi-Wan during your dream; I can understand this, but you are a Jedi and your life is connected with loosing fellows. Shall you—"

"I am sorry, Dex, I need to go now." Jedi's voice was quiet but clear. "Thank you, buddy. Perhaps I need to visit the Tatooine one more time…" he murmured, leaving the Dex's Dinner.

Besalisk waited a minute then took the comlink, looked at it and hid back into a huge pocket of his dirty pans.


	6. Another Master

**Author's Notes:** Any thoughts? We kindly ask about your feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 6. Another Master**

He smirked. Indeed, it was not a mistake to come exactly here. Maybe, that was a will of the Force?

"Who're you?" he addressed to the young man, staring at his face.

"A slave" he mumbled, surveying the customer. Was not it obvious?

A slave? How strange. He had opposite information. And then, where was his Master? A slave too? If Qui-Gon had been dead, he would have already known about this. Everybody knew that this Master/Padawan team, Jinn-Kenobi, was inseparable. And Qui-Gon himself would do everything to save his beloved apprentice. Besides, he'd also heard that Master Jinn was at the Jedi Temple now. And he was training a padawan… Stop! This padawan was not Kenobi! Well, there was some sense in it!

"But you haven't spent much time here?" He wanted to know all about this mystery.

"About three weeks… Do you know me?" Obi-Wan was not sure.

Maybe, he and his… former Master had met this man before, on one of their different missions, and now he recognized Obi-Wan? Or, perhaps, this man somehow recognized a Jedi padawan in him? Well, many people respected the Jedi. On the other side, many people hated them, too. Was it an unexpected salvation or cruel further misfortune?

"I don't think so, kid. But I've heard about you." It was truth.

He already had a plan.

"You can call me Baal Baster," he decided to tell his name. One of his names. But this one was real, though he almost had forgotten it.

"Yes, Master Baster," Obi-Wan respectfully bowed. Right now he had no reasons to be rude with this man. Interesting, as long as he had been a padawan he'd used to call so his mentor Qui-Gon Jinn and now he was using the same word, too.

Baal grinned.

"So, do you have parts for…"

"Yeah, best ones!" Watto returned from the nearby shed.

"Great."

"My slave also can help you to fix your ship; he is the best mechanician in the city. For extra payment, of course."

"Indeed. But I'm interested in something else," he said, giving Watto some money for unnecessary parts.

"Yes, what is this?" Toydarian's eyes were greedy now.

"Him." Baal nodded to the young man.

"Me?" Obi-Wan thought. It was… unexpected. "Why? Somebody needs me? For what?"

Did anybody miss him in the Temple? Of course, his best friends. But everybody in the Temple knew what a dangerous life Jedi had. He smiled sadly. Certainly, his former Master was not grieving him. He was probably training his new padawan now. But did he remembered about the previous one, Obi-Wan?

It was so… wrong. The closest person in his life betrayed him… He didn't know if he can ever forgive Qui-Gon. Maybe, some more weeks here and he would go insane. Did he care? Obi-Wan was not sure.

Now what about this stranger? Did they run across at one of their different missions? It was possible, they visited so many places. Now, he was not able to recognize anybody in this man, wearing hood; he could not see his presence in the Force. He shrugged, feeling the steel of his collar.

"This lad?" asked Watto. The new slave was very skilled with this kind of work and brought him good money. What would the customer offer instead of him?

Baal gave Watto a bag with money without any words. He took it. Opened and whistled. It was mint of money; he even could sell the shop and live as he wanted. So, why not? The deal was fair enough.

"He is yours."

When all formalities had been done, young Kenobi, without a slave implant, but still with Force-inhibitor collar on his neck, and Baal were heading to the 'broken' ship.

"Master Baal…" Obi-Wan tried to ask.

"Not now." He waved his hand.

Soon they reached the ship.


	7. Sold!

**Chapter 7. Sold!**

So I stand still  
In front of the crowd  
Excited faces  
What will be next?  
I still don't have a clue  
I still don't have a clue

_Blind Guardian "The Minstrel" _

Qui-Gon was not sleeping that night. Just could not. He was remembering his apprentice, left on Tatooine, again and again. Fortunately, Anakin was not in their shared quarters and did not see his Master's torments. He allowed the boy to have a short vacation—about a week—and to stay with his mother.

The next day he was standing in front of the Jedi Council. He carefully raised some mental shields and lowered the others, uncovering some thoughts about his gone Padawan. He didn't want the Council to be suspicious. This session should be rather hard and wearing.

"Master Yoda, I'm asking about some days off. I want to visit the Tatooine again." Well, it was true. He should keep his voice convincing. Though it was not difficult after his hang-over dreams—it sounded sadly.

"Tatooine, you want visit to?" asked the ancient Master, staring at Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon, are you sure?" Mace Windu asked. He was Qui-Gon's old friend, so he didn't want his fellow Jedi to grieve more. He knew that Master Jinn was very attached to his Padawan. At first, Mace was very suspicious (Obviously, he remembered Melida/Daan well), but then he understood.

"Yes, I must… _(Indeed, what did he have to do?)…_ The Force says to me… _(This lame excuse was working since reaching the knighthood)…_ I would like to find him… his body for a proper Jedi funeral _(Yes, 'to prepare' him. For funeral.)_"

"Yes, the Council gives you its permission. The boy, we will look after." Master Yoda answered after eternity. Master Jinn even began to think that old Master had guessed about something.

Qui-Gon respectfully bowed. He instinctively wanted to turn his head and check up the apprentice, who certainly was following him, then remembered that Obi-Wan was no longer his padawan and Ani was spending time with Shmi. Then he headed to the Temple Hangar.

On the board of the fast Jedi fighter Qui-Gon was in deep meditation.

Honestly, he began to worry, whether it had been the will of the Force or only his cruel imagination.

_I will land there and what then? What will I be supposed to tell my former apprentice? "Yes, the Council allowed me to train the Chosen One and they're sure you was shot during the street fight. I only had enough time to pick up your 'saber—the sacred Jedi weapon—and to run with the boy and his mother to protect them. If they think you're dead then it soon will be so…" Or I'll ask him to live peacefully on Tatooine and do not leave it… for his entire life. Surely, my dutiful apprentice will understand and won't prevent me. But… No, it's not an option. It will be too dangerous. So, only one choice is right. The first one. What an irony, we often dreamed about ceremony of Obi-Wan's knighthood and now I'm going to kill him in cold blood. To kill and to go away, forgetting about this. _

He shut his eyes. The meditation could not help him to calm himself.

Soon, the Tatooine with its two blazing suns appeared.

Master Jinn landed the ship, put on his farmer's cloak and carefully hid his lightsaber. Hm, Obi-Wan's lightsaber now was on the shelf in his own common room. After this… he would put it away.

He headed to Mos Eisley, trying not to think about anything, but images of the last years stubbornly appeared in his head.

Ah, the familiar shop. He pushed the door, came in, wishing that soon it all would end. He just could not bear any more. He took enough money to buy the slave. Then he would lead Obi-Wan out of the city, explain him everything and… kill him. And burry his body somewhere in the sand. Nobody on the Tatooine would remember about this accident, this kind of events happened too often here. Obi-Wan would not resist much, not with force-inhibitor collar and blind trust in his Master.

"Yes? What do you need?" the blue Toydarian asked. "Ah! I remember you! Do you need some parts? You're lucky; I'll sell my shop in two days."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Can I see Obi-Wan?"

"Ah, that lad? Yes, he was a good mechanician. And so an obedient one. He even didn't try to run away. First, he murmured something about terrible mistake; the council won't leave this, hate my master… Nothing particular. Though he imagined himself as a Jedi! Ha-ha! He did exactly what he had been ordered to do. A good slave. Very skilled. Are you a slave-holder? I have some friends, who would not mind to buy such clever slaves—"

"Where is he?" Qui-Gon tensed.

"I sold him yesterday! For good money!"

"Who?" the tall Jedi was in deep shock.

"I don't care. He was wearing the black cloak with hood on his head. He called himself Baal Baster. He signed all slave papers and they were gone. They're not on this planet anymore. What about my offering?"

"Thanks, nothing," Qui-Gon mumbled and went out.

With the help of the Force he quickly scanned Watto's mind. He wasn't lying. Master Jinn could not recognize this person.

Slowly he headed to his ship and took off.

Was it one of their friends, who noticed a young Jedi here? Or one of the Jedi enemies, who wanted to torture the boy? Or somebody only needed an experienced slave? He should be more careful now. If the Council knew about this, they would banish him out of order. Not to mention about the Chosen One. He would find his former apprentice. Any means necessary. He would search all data banks and all slave auctions…

But deep in his heart he was glad that he had not had to kill the boy.

Not now.


	8. Way to the dark side

**Chapter 8. Way to the Dark Side**

Although Obi-Wan could repair almost any space ship (thanks to his padawan training), he had never seen the Travk'in-1502 models before that. It was not rather big, and being made of dark metal, fitted excellently for its owner being as rude and having such a combat view as he did. Soon he found the orientation regulator looking like fish scales because of shining brightly on the sun; it had no significant failures and Obi-Wan was wondering what his new owner needed the bought parts for.

Anyway, it was the chance; the chance to leave this awful planet, to return to the Republic, to meet Qui-Gon. What for? He did not know it exactly. The Jedi had to control their feelings and passions, but Obi-Wan was not sure whether he would be able to forgive his former master or not. And there was also a pretty little thought, naturally, an ugly and inglorious one: to revenge Qui-Gon somehow. The more Obi-Wan tried to overcome it to keep himself the Jedi, the more attractive it became. In fact, the main revenge would be in his return itself. He imagined Master Qui-Gon's face after his fairy tale (surely, he had composed one) would be broken. It would be exciting! So great that his nomination as a Master for the Chosen One (how could it come another way?) seemed not so significant. Damn to this all! It was better not to remember where this way led!

"Go to that capsule and take the instruments," Baal ordered, when they came into the ship, pointing to the small door.

Obi-Wan obediently went there, but as soon as he entered the capsule the door closed automatically. What did this mean?

Baal Baster smiled sweetly, used the Force to throw away the box with needless parts and went to the cabin, going to leave the planet quickly.

When Obi-Wan convinced that the door was not going to open, he soon overcame his fear and started thinking what could all that mean.

Firstly, who was his new owner and whom did he serve? Since the moment Obi-Wan saw him, it had been clear that Baal was not a common Tatooine inhabitant. Of cause, he could be an extraordinary person who could afford himself, on the one hand, to differ from others and, on the other hand, to have his own slave. However, it was more likely that Baal was not connected to any gang or criminal world at all, but this did not make the things better. The Jedi Order had lots of enemies and it easily could happen that they learned about the lonely padawan and decided to capture him; their purposes could be various, but certainly unfair and evil. There was also a chance that Qui-Gon sent someone to free him (though it was rather an impossible option), but the way Baal was executing it did not seem to be a rescue operation; and, even if that was true, why did not master came himself? Now Obi-Wan was ready to any trick from him.

Secondly, what could he do to persuade Baal to help him? Watto refused having any deals with his slave even when Obi-Wan promised him a fine fee for the connection with Coruscant. He only laughed and thought that his new slave had his head damaged with the hot Tatooine sun. He did not know that Qui-Gon and him were the Jedi ("You? A Jedi? Ha!") As far as his new owner could pay for needless parts only to buy a desired slave, it seemed that he was not interested in money much. Maybe promising him the patronage of the Jedi Order would help? Also, there was the last way, a mean and dirty one, but he did not want to remain a slave so much that—

Suddenly, the door opened and Baal Baster came into the capsule. Obi-Wan flinched. Now Baal was without the hood; his face was covered by strange and threatening tattoos. He did not seem to be a good person or to serve such ones.

"Do you know who am I?" Baal asked.

"Yes, master Baster," Obi-Wan answered, but the Zabrak only laughed quietly.

"How did it happen that a young Jedi became a slave on that Force-forgotten planet?" he continued.

Obi-Wan decided immediately that it was useless to refuse that he was a Jedi. The question was where this non-Jedi Force-user came from.

"Oh, this is a very long story," Baal read Obi-Wan's mind and smiled. "You'd better answer my questions more quickly."

"Well," Obi-Wan understood that he could not tell lies. "My Master left me here as a slave. I really don't know how could this happen and why!" The last sentence was partially true, so Baal could not detect anything suspicious. "Perhaps, that's all. It happened several weeks ago," he finished.

Baal did not answer. The story was not lie; however, it was very strange and hardly believable. Although even if it was so, the defining thing was the other.

"Are you angry with him?"

"I am… well… yes, I'm angry with him," squeezed Obi-Wan. It was terrible, but he could neither control his mind, nor come against his feelings!

"Do you want to revenge?" Baal whispered. "Do you think he's still a real—not a formal!—Jedi? Will you believe any of them after this all?"

"I don't know," said Obi-Wan slowly. "I still believe that there are fair Jedi, plenty of them."

"Think about your new master," Baal continued. "Don't you think you'll need a new one? And will you be able to learning with the knowledge that he can betray you?"

"A new master..? I don't know, maybe…" Obi-Wan repeated. "However, I don't know the answer for your second question—"

"As for me, I think there is no honesty or devotion at all," Baal Baster said confidentially. "If you do not want to be fooled, you will need to learn more features of the Force than any Jedi able to oppose you. And, certainly, trusting anyone will be out of question."

"This is the way of the Dark Side!" Obi-Wan cried, understanding the aim of Baal's talk with him. "This is not my way!"

"Just imagine your revenge. Your raise. Your victories. Your power," Baal sweetly whispered. "You're like a Jedi dog chained by the Republic now! The freedom is a right of any thinking creature, isn't it? Do you really believe the Jedi will not betray you another time?"

Obi-Wan was discouraged. He could not imagine the things going in such way. He had to think a lot…

"You can now join me and get an extreme power and abilities," Baal concluded. "I give you some time to think about it. If you say 'yes', you will become my apprentice named…" he tried to listen to the Force, but it was absolutely silent that day. "Well, or you just won't be at all," he finished and left Obi-Wan alone.

Obi-Wan could not think clearly. He had enough time to do it, but the answer had come immediately. The former Jedi breathed heavily.

Somewhere very far, on the planet Coruscant, senator Palpatine felt something terrible had happened and eagerly sipped the wine.


	9. Palpatine's Act

**Chapter 9. Palpatine's Act**

There are two kinds of people: those, who like opera, and those, who do not. Chancellor Palpatine was afraid of it. The reason was not in his dizziness: he had got used to it on a Senate tribune. The matter was that all of really important political decisions, including nominating of chancellors (Have you been thinking they are elected? Ha-ha!), were made right there; saying the politics lose their posts, people made a mistake: in fact, politics were removed from the stage. Palpatine had not been a simple actor for a week already and was "changing the repertoire," as his predecessor—Valorum—had been expressing such a deal, but it was not so easy to forget the ascension to the "elite seats" of the Republic bureaucratic system. However, even if he felt some fear while visiting this epicenter of the real power, he gained some profit from it: the Sith philosophy taught to use fear as any other emotion. That day's act was quite difficult, but also important and simply necessary.

* * *

"Yes, senator?" Qui-Gon saluted.

"Well, a chancellor already," the hologram grasped.

"Sorry, chancellor, some deals lead me… somewhere very far away. Please, take my congratulations." The Jedi could not understand why the chancellor had called him. Maybe this was connected with the Naboo?

"Oh, that's all right, my friend," said Palpatine softly. "It seems that I still haven't expressed my condolences for the tragical accident with your padawan. It was so sudden."

Qui-Gon strained at that point of conversation. The thing he did not want to happen was such a wide distribution of his suspicious story.

"…And as far as you are the last Jedi who was on had been to the Naboo, I want to talk to you. Won't you mind meeting at the Grand Opera in the evening? You see, there's so many much work for today!" he finished confidentially.

As soon as the chancellor disconnected, Qui-Gon heavily sat on the sofa, feeling something strange in the Force. It seemed as a deal he had to do, a kind of mission, had begun. He was almost sure that the talk about situation on the Naboo was just a reason for the meeting. But what was the real chancellor's goal motivation? Did he know anything about Obi-Wan's destiny after being sold? If so, it could be not so bad.

More than that, it would be great! For the last five days he had been continuously mauled by his conscience and feeling the call of duty. He fairly (if this word is was applicable to such things) searched Obi-Wan at different slave auctions, he talked to many gangsters in hope they had heard something about an unusual slave; the great Force, was there anything he had not tried yet? He could not even decide what he was mostly afraid of: the return of Obi-Wan to the Republic, capturing his former padawan by enemies of the Jedi Order, or the only fact of losing him forever. So that Qui-Gon would be extremely glad to hear any news about Obi-Wan.

Suddenly he was filled by some kind of grief and melancholy, but not despair: the feeling was light and bright. He understood that it was time for meditation. He sat on a the special mat in a the small room and closed his eyes. The darkness familiarly turned into light and then started shining with all the colors, shaping in unclear pictures. One of them became sharp and Qui-Gon began to take it as the only possible reality… (разбил абзац)

After the time had passed, he often remembered that vision, but never told anybody about it.

* * *

Everything was prepared with the thoroughness required in such deals. Palpatine did not wear his usual clothes (with that hateful apron!), but a wide cloak of the same colors; his spies told him, Qui-Gon had not liked official suits.

What would they talk about? Oh, the chancellor had thought about it long time ago! Qui-Gon Jinn was famous for his stubbornness and calmness. However, Palpatine knew people quite well to state: the only possible way to break Qui-Gon's saving balance was to promise him the great future power. A common feature of everyone who was not interested in everyday profit was that in fact they really wanted something more, usually not understanding this, and that "more"—the power and might—the chancellor could easily offer to them. Not for the free, of course.

It was a pity that his lightsaber was hidden into the statue and he could not take it —yet!—not for the a battle, but just to take a fighting position "the blow of the wind, bringing the thunderclap". Thus the Master spake: the best thing you can do, being full of emotions, is to take an appropriate position with a lightsaber.

Everything came as he had expected. Of course, the Knight was late; he was informed immediately (good, good, the shadowing was excellent!), but he had not expected had to wait anything else. Also, Qui-Gon did not sit to the right place first, so that the chancellor was glad he had told to place some things on every seat except his and Qui-Gon's one near it by the side. Let the battle begin..!

"I'm glad to see you all right, Master Jinn," Palpatine started friendly. "And now, tell me about your way back from the Naboo."

"Perhaps, you know enough about our troubles, chancellor," Qui-Gon sighed. "However, everything finished well with a help of the local boy—" he suddenly felt it was better not to tell Palpatine about the Chosen One. This did not help him.

"Oh, the boy! I've heard you had taken him and his mother to Coruscant, hadn't you?" Palpatine asked quickly. Qui-Gon nodded his head.

"And there is something strange with him, as I was informed," the chancellor continued.

"Nothing like this!" Qui-Gon objected; he decided not to tell much about Anakin. "He is just a brainy boy from the distant planet. Meeting him there was a little wonder."

"Well, that's also quite good," Palpatine mumbled, understanding he would not get more information this time: "and what are you going to do now?"

"The Jedi doesn't belong to himself. I'll do what the Council tells me." Qui-Gon answered diplomatically.

It was time for the chancellor to take the conversation in his hands.

"Have you ever thought about working as a legate?" he smiled. "A real legate, I mean, not like your mission on the Naboo. It is quite an interesting work, I dare must say. Just think about manipulating information, people and even the destiny of the a whole planets—oh, yes, I know that you, Jedi, don't like any kind of power—however, this is not a fraud; this is a competition of minds, a noble game, as you wish!"

Qui-Gon frowned. He had already heard the same speeches—much more rude and greedy, but still the same. Suddenly, he understood what to say and what to do; it was not his own decision, the Living Force suggested was driving him.

"I'd better prefer learning the Force to working as a legate, chancellor," he said. "Its abilities are extraordinary wide."

"Does it?" Palpatine snorted.

"Oh, yes!" Qui-Gon did not care what to say, relying on the Force. "Once I've even thought… that it could be possible to find a way to immortality through it."

"The way to—what?" Palpatine just did not cry.

"You see, the Force is inside every living creature, between any two things, but it isn't concentrated in any of them," Qui-Gon tried to explain. "So that, even if something is destroyed or a creature dies, it does not disappear, but it just joins the Force—isn't wouldn't it be a form of immortality, if you could save your conscious after this?"

"This is very… very interesting." Palpatine was nearly jumping on his seat. "Can you tell this in details, please?"

"I don't like opera," Qui-Gon said indefinitely slowly. "Shall we go to another place, which is much more suitable for talking about the Living Force?"

Palpatine could hardly control himself. This offer broke all his plan, but it was a chance and so…

"With a great pleasure!" he smiled friendly again and started standing up.

* * *

A poisoned dart landed on the target with an appropriate knock. Dex, the owner of that pub, differed darts by some special marks on them after the game and Palpatine felt each time that he was fooling him and Qui-Gon a bit.

"I've certainly seen you somewhere!" Dex repeated another time, looking at the chancellor. "Didn't you trade weapons at the Outer Rim several years ago?"

_Does it worth becoming a __Supreme Chancellor after this?_ Palpatine thought. _Even a barman won't recognize you! _However, he had not heard a word about the Living Force since they came to Dex's Dinner and this needed to be fixed quickly: his ability of using the Force was hardly enough for blocking seven glasses of the strange blue liquid they were drinking from time to time.

"Qui-Gon, buddy, and what about the Living Force we came here to talk about?" he asked Qui-Gon, after Dex declared his regular win.

"I've already told you everything," Qui-Gon smiled looking at Palpatine's surprised face. "But only here, throwing poisoned darts and drinking this brilliant blue liquid," he drank from his glass, "you can really understand that all your power, catchy plans and noble games are nothing against the Living Force, which only the full of value life can give you."

The chancellor was confused. On the one hand, he was angry that the Jedi fooled him; but on the other hand…

"Maybe you are right..?" he answered quietly and then stood up: "Buddies! This glass would be against the political power, all meanness, all deceit and all stratagems in the Galaxy!"


	10. Doubts

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 10. Doubts**

Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor, tightly hugging his knees. It was so… unexpected and confusing. He had been a Jedi, then a slave, and now… Did he really want to become a Dark Jedi? A Sith, possibly? But it was ridiculous, they disappeared long ago. Though he had a strange feeling, not a warning from the Force, of course (he was still wearing Force-inhibiting collar), just a bad presage.

One the one hand, there was the Jedi Temple, his only home, there were his friends—Bant and Garen, the Council. There was his former Master.

He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. He had been Master Jinn's padawan for almost thirteen years.

He remembered his days as a Youngling, his first studies, the first training lightsaber with white-blue blade, meditations. Then, he recalled fighting with Brook for being Qui-Gon's Padawan. His refusal. Bandomeer. Master Jinn accepted him as padawan. The rock from the Master's home planet for his first birthday as a Padawan. He had left it on the board of the Royal sheep, but he was sure he would return it. Their fist missions together as Master and Padawan team. Qui-Gon was quite cold in the beginning, especially after Melida/Daan. Qui-Gon's former Padawan, Xanatos, became a Dark Jedi and fell from grace. His death. But then everything seemed okay. Qui-Gon finally accepted Obi-Wan. They had a lot of missions; most of them were very dangerous. Qui-Gon always had been caring about his young apprentice, protecting him, sitting in the Healer's Ward by his side. Obi-Wan did the same. And then their last mission. Why?

* * *

It was another "simple diplomatic" mission as the Jedi Council had informed them. Obi-Wan was fifteen. They were supposed to attend the negotiations on the war-torn planet called Otese. People were about signing peace, but something went wrong. As it always did. The group of terrorists, they called themselves Dark Lai'mi'tus, blew the building up.

Obi-Wan was buried under ruins of the collapsed building. Qui-Gon didn't give up and had been searching for his apprentice for almost three days, when even the Council believed he was dead. He said "I can never leave you behind."

* * *

There were tears in his eyes now. Then, he remembered Baal's words: "Just imagine your revenge. Your raise. Your victories. Your power." These words sounded very wrong, but definitely had something in them.

Baal returned to the cockpit and settled the course to the planet called Matan. He had a mansion on that planet and had been heading there after finishing his Master's task.

The Matan was a small planet, famous for its animals—cho-cho ainter'greilosis They were clever riding animals, with long necks and thick tails. They had short black fur and were very rare on other planets. He had personal stables with some beautiful animals.

* * *

Then, Baal remembered the conversation with his Master a day ago.

"Greetings, my young Apprentice."

"My Master," he respectfully went on the one knee in front of the blue holographic image of a man in the hood.

"I have some news. They say, Master Qui-Gon had lost his padawan on the Tatooine. Young Kenobi was shot by some street gang. A poor thing!" His Master laughed. "But this Jinn already has taken another one. He must be in a deep grief now. I'll talk with him soon. He can be a very powerful ally."

"Yes, My Master. Do you need me to do something?"

"Yes, Darth Maul. Just check it, I have a strange feeling that it is not all the truth. Then… consider it as a little vacation."

He bowed and turned the image off.

* * *

Now, it was even more interesting. Young Kenobi was alive, sitting in the cell of his own ship. He guessed that Qui-Gon had left Kenobi on Tatooine as a slave. He could sense young man's doubts through the Force.

He smiled.

Former Padawan can be easily turned to the Dark side. And he, Darth Maul, perhaps, could take him as an Apprentice. Together they could change many things. To kill Palpatine, for example. Darth Maul could become a Master himself. He smiled. Of course, when this happened, he would kill the "apprentice", too.

He took his comlink and dialed to his Master.

"Good day to you, my Master," he respectfully bowed his head.

"Darth Maul? What's hap… happ'ned?" It was something wrong with Darth Sidious' voice, but apprentice decided not to question.

"Master, I've already been on Tatooine. There are no trails of this Kenobi."

"Oh? Poor boy… His Master's so-o upset! G-good work, Maul!"

Then, he was out.

Maul blinked. It was very strange.

Another option, he could tell his Master that young Kenobi was alive. He… mmm… discovered it later. So, they could blackmail Qui-Gon and turn _him_ to the Dark Side (as Darth Sidious wanted to do). Also, the Chosen One could be trained by a Sith. Anyway, it would be a great loss for the Jedi Order—Kenobi or Jinn with young Skywalker—and his Master would be very happy. He set the ship on autopilot and went to the cell.

"So, what have you decided? A pathetic death or unlimited power?"

Kenobi stared at him but said nothing.

"Well, you have some more time to think before we will reach Matan. Just remember that you will regret, if you chose the wrong side. And also, remember that, anyway, you will never return to the Temple. At least, alive."

Maul was sure that young former Jedi would choose the right thing.


	11. The Living Force

**Chapter 11. The Living Force**

There is the heart and kindness  
Under the heaviness of the shield.

_Valentin Gaft "The Turtle" (__meaning translation)_

Chancellor Palpatine rarely had dreams. He had had his last one many years ago after his Master's death. So, there was nothing extraordinary that he did not see it this time. The unusual was that he found himself lying on the floor in his luxurious apartment in rumpled dirty cloak, and without any ideas how could this happen, or what did this mean. First, he remembered he had gone to opera the day before; then he advanced to having some very important deal with Qui-Gon. At last, he nearly remembered, what that deal was about, but at that moment his comlink rang. The great Force, how cruel and ruthless the world was! He had never thought the simple ring could be so grievous for his head.

"Y-yes..?" Palpatine could hardly speak.

"Good morning, buddy!" It seemed that Qui-Gon did not suffer from drinking too much the day before at all; at least, his voice sounded quite cheerful. "Are you all right? It seems, you are nearly ill. Haven't you changed your mind yet?" his friend continued.

Palpatine had not been in such situation since the sudden inspection of the district of Naboo he had been heading that time. Nothing could help him to remember what he had intended to do and whether it worth changing his mind about it or not.

"Qui-Gon, buddy… I'm sorry, but you have just woke me up, so that—" he tried to maneuver.

"Oh, don't worry about the breakfast: the Temple canteen is good enough even for chancellors! Come on, there's Anakin waiting for us with a speeder."

The chancellor could not still understand anything. Were they going to visit the Jedi Temple? Had he told Qui-Gon anything the day before, which could give him a reason for suspecting Palpatine in being a Sith, so that it was a trap? There were too many questions for his poor head. He shook off the dirt from his cloak and attempted to heal himself from headache with a sip of wine. It was useless. What he really needed was a portion of that blue liquid.

* * *

All the way to the Temple Palpatine kept silent. He was even indifferent to the presence of the Chosen One near him. Oppositely, Qui-Gon was continuously talking about their night party and his, Palpatine's, behavior, making the chancellor to blush from time to time. This obstructed the latest tries of remembering the reason which had led them to the Dex's Dinner. He was sure that it was connected with the Force and it also was a way to the solution of a problem Palpatine had been trying to find for ages. One of the main chancellor's problems was—

"Here the Temple is!" Qui-Gon said blithely.

Anakin landed the speeder and they got off it. Qui-Gon led the party through a long tunnel and then stopped to read the index.

"Ani, haven't I told you to fly to the canteen first?" he asked his padawan, dissatisfied.

"Sorry, Master!"

"Say it to the chancellor! It's a pity, my friend," he addressed to Palpatine. "But the canteen is at the opposite housing. Don't you mind visiting the Battle History Room first?"

The chancellor had already understood that it was his chance to talk to the Chosen One, but he definitely needed some time to get all right, so that he agreed by nodding his head without a word. They went to a big hall, separated into small parts by shelves with exhibits, and Jedi relics. Several Jedi Masters with their Padawans and Younglings were walking among the shelves, watching their content. While Qui-Gon was telling the party about the history of the Jedi Order, Palpatine began to restore his state, making some breathing exercises; he avoided using the Force in a place, where everyone could feel his abilities.

At the third of those improvised museum sections, a Bothan Jedi-Master suddenly pounded to Anakin:

"Go away from here, Skywalker! Master Jinn, I will complain to the Council! Haven't I told it clearly enough that it is prohibited to visit this room for him?"

The chancellor decided that the Chosen One's removal could break his unclear plan.

"Oh, please, forgive me," he started with a sweet voice, which was so familiar for his people because he used it when it was necessary to punish oneself. Bothan's face changed; he probably recognized the Chancellor, who continued: "this is a friend of mine, who made me favor of showing the Temple. So that, if it is possible—"

The Jedi Master just turned round angrily and walked away quickly, murmuring something. Qui-Gon seemed to be both delighted and disappointed at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Palpatine asked. "Is he punished?"

"Oh, no, that was my mistake," Qui-Gon answered confusedly. "You see, the last time he had been visiting the Battle Museum, he had broken a priceless ancient lightsaber trying to disassemble it in order to learn how it works."

"And Master Jinn hasn't even yet mentioned that his apprentice caused a great damage to the exposition by using a powerful artifact!" A Jedi Master, who stood nearby, interposed in their conversation.

Anakin looked confused. Suddenly, Palpatine thought that (was it really possible?) the boy doesn't seem to be the Chosen One; now, at least.

They continued the tour. Although the Chancellor had studied the story of the Jedi Order very carefully, he learned several new facts, which were not widely mentioned in public literature. This pleasantly surprised him and the time passed insensibly.

* * *

At last, they reached the Temple canteen. Even a non-Force-user could find it with his or her eyes closed by the savory smell it was emitting. However, a critical nose could also distinguish some unpleasant notes in that array: Yoda's favorite boiled and fried roots were cooked there, too. The Jedi were assembled from the whole Galaxy, so that their eating preferences differed significantly. The party took a table not far from the wall and Qui-Gon sent his apprentice to bring them "something original, but still edible" mostly for Palpatine as his friend. By that time the Chancellor had completely remembered the story of the last evening until the moment he said the speech with a glass of ardees.

"Besides, Qui-Gon, will you show me anything connected with the Living Force here today?" he asked.

"My friend!" The Jedi frowned. "There is nothing in the Living Force that can be written or baked into some artifact. To learn it you need to feel the flow of the life, to imbue the love to all the living creatures, to learn joining with any nature object, and the Universe itself."

"As a politician—" Palpatine started, but stopped immediately.

Anakin was returning; he was not alone: a woman was following him. She looked quite old, but Palpatine felt that it was not true and she was much younger, maybe the same age as the Chancellor himself. He could not consider her neither pretty, nor ugly. Although her appearance was far from the Republic canons of beauty, an attentive observer could notice some invisible inner glow which made her quite nice. All this was interesting; Palpatine would prefer to use the Force to learn more about her, but it was too dangerous.

"This is Shmi, my mother," Anakin represented her to the chancellor.

"Oh, well, glad to meet you!" he stood up a bit to bow her politely. "My name is Palpatine," he decided not to tell more about himself.

Shmi Skywalker was new to Coruscant so that she did not recognize Palpatine as the newly elected chancellor and just smiled to him. In the opposite of his previous talk to Dex, this did not make him upset.

They started dinning, talking about her and Anakin's life on Tatooine. The Chosen's One stories could be amazing, if the Chancellor had been interested in tech and vehicles, but he was not, so that Shmi's ones seemed much nicer for him; or, perhaps, the matter was in something other. At the certain moment, he suddenly felt that above his mind control he uses the Force to facilitate communication with Shmi; at first, it was only a thin thread, but the later the more and this interaction was powerful enough to be detected by the Jedi. However, he could not even control it! And Qui-Gon had already poked his padawan: they were definitely sensing something…

"Master Jinn, food taking, you are, hmm?" Yoda's voice sounded. Palpatine froze: now he was doomed. Yoda will sense something and…

"Living Force you can feel, you say," the Grand Master continued: "now in this, I doubt, huhum!"

Qui-Gon looked surprisingly at him, attempting to say something.

"With me go you must and must your Padawan," Yoda said softly. "A talk to you two , I have."

Both of Jedi stood up, excused themselves, and followed the Grand Master. Shmi began to clean up the dishes and intended to leave Palpatine. An irony: he could fool any other politic, he had already made speeches with no word being the truth, he was the Supreme Chancellor, and could do nearly everything, but—he was not able to say a word to delay her. She had told him goodbye and walked away from the table, but he was still sitting without neither word nor movement. There wasn't one of the components of his life now. There was no hate, not a bit! This nearly made him to cry. Now he did not want the strange blue liquid any more.


	12. Join us or die!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading our story!

* * *

**Chapter 12. Join Us or Die**

Darth Maul waved his hand and the heavy door of the cell was opened for the second time, with a little help of the Force. He cleared his throat and began a speech which he had prepared long ago: "You will join us or die!"

Honestly, he supposed that there would be endless hours of tortures, pleas about help or mercy, crying about the Force, the Jedi, the Light Side… or what else those pathetic Jedi could possibly use? And then, he, Darth Maul, would break this boy. Or send the stubborn fool to Master Sidious, perhaps. Or even directly to Master Jinn, but in very small pieces. It would be fun, too. But what was going now…

Kenobi looked at him indifferently, not bothering himself even to stand up.

"Why?" He asked curiously. There was no fear or menace in his voice, just pure curiosity!

"_Indeed, why?"_ for the first time in his life Maul thought. To be a Sith was so naturally to him that he hadn't ever thought about others' motives.

"I will kill your Master!" He hissed threateningly, thinking about what else could impress a former Jedi. As far as he knew, Master/Apprentice relationship was somehow sacred.

"Former Master," Kenobi corrected. "I really want to watch it, if you don't mind. He owned me a little." He added thoughtfully.

Now Sith was taken aback. He did not expect such interesting events.

"So, will you join us, I mean, me, or die?" Maul asked dumbly, still confused, preparing to leave the cell.

"_Indeed, why not?_" Kenobi thought. Would it be such a great difference? Deep in his soul he wanted to be more powerful now. For the revenge.

First, he had been studying hard, he was eager to be someone's Padawan. For absolutely nothing. The Council wanted him to be a farmer. Then, for incredible Force will Qui-Gon Jinn had accepted him as Padawan. But had he _really _accepted?

Then, he had tried to impress his Master, to make him proud. For what? It was not a common practice in the Temple to sell the Padawans into slavery and to take the Chosen Ones instead.

Was not it simpler to turn to the Dark Side?

He remembered Qui-Gon's previous Padawan Xanatos well. But was not it the Master Jinn's fault—to kill his Padawan's father in front of him? What would Obi-Wan do, if he was Xanatos?

Confused Maul was going to leave the cell, when he heard a whisper "Wait."

"I accept your… offer." Obi-Wan panted out.

Those words were the most painful words in his life. But it was his own choice. There was neither Council, nor Master this time. Only his decision.

Darth Maul was amazed. So fast? Anyway, it was better to him. He smirked. Was Kenobi really so pathetic, that he could be tempted to the Dark side so easily?

"Come on." He said, laughing.

"Well, I'm your new Master now! You can call me Maul, Darth Maul."

He had led young Kenobi to the common room on the ship. Now they were sitting in the cozy armchairs near the luxurious bar.

"Why have you introduced yourself as Baal?" Kenobi asked, cross-legged.

"This is my real name, though I use it very rarely." Zabrack said reluctantly.

"They seldom called me 'Obi-wan'. Only 'Padawan' or 'Padawan Kenobi'." He remembered his days in the Temple with slight sadness.

Maul looked at him sympathetically and asked: "Do you want me to call your name, ah?" Darth Sidious usually used 'Darth Maul', too.

"Yes!" Obi-wan said with joy. There was a man, who understood him well. "Well, and do you really want me as apprentice?"

"I have been searching a powerful ally for so long. You know, I'm so tired to be an apprentice myself! And the Force tells me that I won't be a Master soon. If ever I'll be a Master. And what if Sidious would decide to take another apprentice? What would happen to me? Do you know Darth Bane and his rule? One Master and one Apprentice, no more, no less."

"You know, it sounds familiar to me," the former Padawan answered. "My Master left me on the Tatooine as a slave. He took a boy, considered as the 'Chosen One' instead of me! He is too old to be a Jedi!"

Finally, Maul understood, why Kenobi was on Tatooine. He reached the bar and took out two glasses. He poured them some blue liquid and handed one glass to Kenobi.

"Drink!"

_(Five or six glasses later)_

"Ya knoooow , Maul… Let's kill youur Masser, too, ah?" asked Kenobi.

"Whaat? Ahh! A good idea! And then yoursss!"

"Indeed! And then?"

"We'll ruuul the galaxy as the best friendsss!"

"Yeah, for friends!" he raised his glass again.

After two hours they both fell to the floor and the galaxy was already theirs, in their imagination, of course.

They say that the perfect Master-Apprentice team is that team where one teaches another. In that case, Darth Maul and Obi-Wan were a model team.

Maul taught his apprentice in the ways of the Dark Side and Obi-Wan told his new Master about the Jedi.

Maul had a small mansion on Matan (well, small for the Dark Lord. For Kenobi it was luxurious after their Temple quarters). It was a lovely house, far from the city-planet Coruscant, with some Bothan servants.

Kenobi was wandering through the garden. At the first time in his life he was spending his time as he wanted. Indeed, there were endless missions, his classes, meditations, regular lections from his mentor. He rubbed his neck. There was no slave collar for about a month, but he still remembered the unpleasant feeling, as well as a wish to kill Qui-Gon.

They had already become good friends with Maul. They often sparred in the evenings. Obi-Wan had made a new lightsaber with bloody-red laser. But the hilt was same as Qui-Gon's though he couldn't explain why. It was unique experience to combine Jedi and Sith styles. Sometimes, they told each other some of those ancient fables. Same were very alike, especially one about the Chosen One. By the way, what he was doing now? He sniffed. Meditate or study, what's else?

Kenobi headed to the fold with cho-cho ainter'greilosis. He would meditate, until he found the answers.

Maul thought that lessons with young Kenobi were very interesting. Indeed, when you're a Sith Lord you have not many friends. Maybe, they were of the same age, that's why they found common language so quickly. Even Darth Sidious didn't bother him, what was very rare. He didn't want to face him, but realized that it was unavoidable.


	13. They will pay

**Darth Corsa's Note:**

Thanks for reading! (if somebody is still reading this).

**Torli,** we're really appreciate your criticism

Also, special thanks and respectful bow for my friend and Master Darth Manul :-)

* * *

**Chapter 13. They Will Pay**

The month had passed, but they still were staying on the Matan. _And still no news from his Master_. Darth Maul shrank. Perhaps, this was his only chance; he should make his final decision here and now, as Obi-Wan used to say.

Month ago he had sensed all forbidden for a Jedi emotions in young Kenobi—fear for the unknown future, anger for the little brat, who certainly was Qui-Gon's Padawan now, and deep hatred for his former Master. Now… all these negative emotions dimmed, practically disappeared. Obi-Wan spent his free time with pleasure, enjoying himself every moment. He did what he wanted: meditated when he thought it was appropriate, sparred with Maul, and conversed with him in the evenings.

Some more time, and this makeshift _Sith _would return to the Temple himself, begging to forgive him for his off-schedule vacation. This situation required immediate actions…

Maul blinked, remembering his past.

* * *

_(About ten years ago)_

Young sixteen years old Zabrack was standing on the ground, breathing heavily, with still activated lightsaber in his hand. He could not believe what had happened several minutes ago, but it was true and it was over. He heard rustle behind him and sensed Master's presence. Of course, Palpatine wanted to check his apprentice's work himself.

"Now, you earned the right to be called '_Darth_ Maul', my dear apprentice. Forget about your real name, Baal Baster. I see, you've done a good job here." He laughed. "Come with me, my young apprentice."

Baal… no, Darth Maul deactivated his double-bladed lightsaber and slowly clipped it to his belt. Then, he turned around and followed his mentor.

He often had bad dreams after this—about a little pleasant village on the peaceful planet Fleno and its dead inhabitants. He had killed all of them—men, women, and even little children. He remembered surprised looks on their faces very well. They had not expected something evil from their guest. Honestly, he had not expected, too. But he had gone too far—he had to kill peaceful people, otherwise his own Master would kill him. He'd desperately wanted to become a Sith. Was it worth all this? _Yes, it was_.

Then, his Master had made those awful tattoos on his face and body, they made him look more offensive. Then such… things did not case him any bad dreams anymore.

So, what to do with this Kenobi? It would be very negative for his vulnerable psyche to make some reckless action. He activated his comlink and sent some messages to his old crime friends, asking for any news.

* * *

_(That evening)_

They were sitting in the living room and talking.

"Obi-Wan, we should go somewhere, what do you think, ah?" Maul asked, nursing a glass with a blue drink in his hands.

"Why? I really like this planet," the lad answered, sitting in the cozy armchair, with no intentions of going anywhere.

_So, it was time to start the game._

"You know, I saw some very interesting news at holonet last evening. Do you remember the blockade of Naboo?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan winced, remembering last unpleasant events.

"So, you should remember that it was all Neimoidian' fault with this scoundrel, Nute Gunray."

"Yes," Kenobi nodded once again. "As I remember, we'd rescued the Queen and landed the ship on the Tatooine," he nervously grabbed his glass and continued "Master Jinn with Amidala and this little brat headed to the Coruscant. Senator Palpatine became a new Chancellor. He was from Naboo, too… Somehow, he persuaded these gangsters to raise the blockade and go far away. No victims."

"Indeed. They were not punished. Interesting, isn't it? If there had been no Neimoidian, there would be no blockade, you had not to accept this mission… And then, they escaped!" 'Angrily' finished Maul.

Then, he sensed the anger rising in young Kenobi. He definitely thought in the right way—no Neimoidian, no mission, no Tatooine, no slavery. He possibly could be a Knight right now. Master Yoda had told him that he had had a great potential and would be on the Council someday… Damned Neimoidian! Now, his hatred was aimed on them, not on Qui-Gon.

"And do you know, why I'm asking about this?" Maul decided to fuel the conversation: "Somewhere I've heard that Nute Gunrey wants to strike back! Again! Can you imagine this?"

Kenobi could hardly control his anger.

"What? And the Council? The Senate?"

Maul shrugged his shoulders. "Absolutely nothing. The Jedi are not supposed to strike first. You should know about them yourself! They're the guardians of peace and justice, not warriors, so they just cannot do anything. Or they don't want to do. And the Senate… Do you seriously think they are interested in it? They have not heard anything about the last time before appearance of the Queen."

"But, this is… wrong!" Kenobi cried and ran away.

Maul took another glass and sipped some drink. Everything was going as he had expected. He should wait a little.

Indeed, the next morning Kenobi told him that he wanted to leave this planet for a while. It was a really short conversation as Maul remembered.

_Why? Oh, you want to visit somebody. I understand. And whom? Neimoidian? And what __are you planning to do? Are you sure? Really__? __Why__? __Of__course__, __I__'__m__your__friend,__I__'__ll__help__you__! __But don"t you care what will happen then? To you? To your soul? No? Well, it's your choice._

Maul smiled: he had expected this.

That evening they packed some possessions and entered the ship to hyperspace. It was not very difficult to find the Neimoidian' space station. Kenobi's anger was radiating so powerfully, that even non-Force sensitive could feel it. Interesting, he even had not checked news. He 'honestly' believed that he would do a good deal, getting rid of these Neimoidian, they deserved only death.

* * *

The small fighter entered the station. Two men jumped out from it, they were wearing dark cloaks. Nute Gunray decided to greet guests personally. His secretary said that two Jedi—a master and padawan team—would come today to sign some peaceful agreement. He realized his mistake long ago. It was not his own idea to blockade Naboo—Darth Sidious had ordered him to do so. Now he wanted to tell the Jedi everything he knew. They would get information and he would get their protection.

He went towards the Jedi. He thought that young apprentice should be a child, but both man were too tall for a little boy.

"Greetings, sirs—" he began.

Slowly, they removed their cloaks. Nute stared at them. What's wrong? They were not like Jedi! He had seen two of them two months ago.

"You!" cried the shorter one. "You will pay for all your crimes and die!" He unclipped his lightsaber and activated it.

Nute blinked surprisingly. Certainly, the Jedi could not behave so. And why his blade was red?

"Who arrrr—" he began, but the red lightsaber had already cut off his head. The last thing he saw was a pair of yellow eyes, burning with hatred. He recognized this young man.

"He is dead. Are you satisfied now?" Maul asked, inspecting his fingernails.

Obi-Wan leaned over the wall, breathing heavily. He felt awful—sick and miserable. "That's not enough. They will pay. All of them." He was sure that he would do _the right_ thing.

Slightly shivering, he headed forward. Maul with a large grin followed him.

It was very funny. Of course, guards activated all battle droids. But what are droids against a Sith and a former Jedi, who became a Sith? Nothing, just piles of spare parts. And dead Neimoidian' bodies after Obi-Wan. Maul even practically didn't take part in this slaughtering. Kenobi did not need any help. Blind Hatred led him.

After some more hours they were on their own ship, heading to the Matan.

Obi-Wan was emotionless: he answered automatically and stared at one point.

"You've done what needed to be done. It is good for the Republic. No one will grieve them."

"I… I saw the news. It was said, they wanted to sign peace officially. What have I done?"

"You've done the right thing. Do you honestly believe them? After all that had happened? Damned corrupt bureaucrats, all of them."

Obi-Wan covered the face with his hands. One part of his mind screamed: '_You fool! What've you done? What would your Master say? What would the Council think?'_ Another part, more convincing, whispered: '_They paid for all that they've done. Now they cannot harm anybody. The Jedi are very pathetic to realize that it's dangerous to let them live.'_

"Yes, you are right. I have done what I must."

Dart Maul visibly relaxed and continued:

"You don't think that it was only their idea, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Neimoidian are quite stupid to plan the blockade themselves. Somebody had ruled them."

"You know more than you've already said, don't you? Continue."

Darth Maul smiled. Of course, he knew. It was time to get rid of his old Master. He took an apprentice for this own purpose.

"Yes, I know. Do you remember, I told you about my Master? Darth Sidious? He became absolutely insane. I think if we _'remove'_ him, we will save the galaxy from the Great Evil. But I cannot do it myself. I need some help."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Obi-wan asked suspiciously. He was looking so lost and confused.

"Yes. I didn't tell you who Darth Sidious is. He is our great supreme chancellor—Сos Palpatine himself. Do you realize now, how corrupt the Senate is?"

"Yes." Kenobi whispered, his eyes were like steel: "You're right."

Maul took his comlink.


	14. Castling

**Darth Manul's Note:** this chapter is powered and charged by Gauss-Ostrogradskiy theorem. We hope the latest can be violated in the AU as well as Obi-Wan and Palpatine can be strange a bit there.

* * *

**Chapter 14. Castling**

Having loaded the last container with dirty dishes into the ion-cleaner, Shmi tiredly fell on the chair. Serving the canteen of the Jedi Temple was not just a prestigious job, but also was hard work. The most difficult time of the day was supper, when all the Jedi hurried to come to take the last piece of very good and tasty food. Although the life of any Jedi was regulated by the Code and strong discipline including moderation in the pleasures, they spent too much energy in meditation and training during the day to refuse from taking as much food as they wanted. The team in which Shmi worked served only one of many partitions the canteen consisted of. That day was rather ordinary except that one Zabrak Master argued with the team leader about the composition of his course (besides, it was the meat of a rare animal from the planet far-far away) and an unknown restless padawan felt something in the Force and jumped up with a lightsaber, so that three Shmi's colleagues had to wash a five-meter area. However, this everyday test had been finished successfully and she was able to sit into the comfortable chair and to think in silence.

It was certainly time to consider her plans for the nearest time; many strange things had happened since that remarkable conversation with Qui-Gon and his friend. At first, she did not pay any attention to the latter: most of the Jedi in the Temple were interesting or charismatic creatures, so that she could always easily find a companion for talking. She liked Palpatine's manner of behavior and assumed that he could become her friend one day; however, his opinion was, perhaps, significantly different, but not the opposite. He started visiting the Temple nearly every day; it was especially unpleasant that he did it at the supper time and his tries to talk to Shmi or to make her paying attention to him were completely ill-timed. He had possibly understood it at last and since that he did not call Shmi off the work, but just stared at her from the opposite corner of the hall. The unusual thing was that no other maid noticed him and once Shmi had even taken a Tatooine amulet, which had to protect her from the Sand Ghosts, but Palpatine was, as it could be expected, rather real person.

What was it possible to do? Of course, there always was a way to complain the Jedi-guards about him and they would watch that he would never come to the Temple again. However, she did not hurry to do so: working at Watto's shop, she learned well to differ strange from danger and to feel (she could never explain this) whether the customer could try to deceive her or not. Palpatine was not dangerous, although she felt some little anxiety during his presence; at least, as she understood in their conversation, he was a politician, so that he could hardly be a robber or swindler. The latter seemed to be true despite all maids were talking the same words about the totally corrupted government. Well, what may one need from a poor and unknown servant-maid in the capital of the Republic?

Shmi drunk the rest of Felucian tea, put the cup into the cleaner, put the coat on, and left the Temple through the back door. It was much easier to take a taxi-speeder at the neighboring street, so that she decided to move there. A familiar lantern at the corner of the Council Tower was blinking strangely as someone was trying to discharge the fire on wood by blowing on it. She thought that she had seen a real fire on wood only once in her life. However, Shmi could read and knew from books that sitting near it could awake an ancient feeling of being in a tribe like in a big family. Those thoughts affected her strangely: it began to seem that she had not been remembering about something important for a long time and, perhaps—

The lantern suddenly lit brightly. An immobile figure wrapped in black cloak stood on her way. There was no time to think that the loudest cry would not be heard on the noisy streets of the Coruscant; however, when she tried to call someone to help her she could not do that: her throat seemed to be grasped so strong that she even could neither breathe nor make a sound. Her attempt to run away also failed: an unknown force held her with no movement. A figure approached. When it put the hood down, Shmi suddenly recognized Palpatine. At the same time, she felt that it was possible to run again, but she did not—it was not clear why exactly. Palpatine's face was happy and afraid at the same time.

"Shmi?" he asked quietly. "Can we talk right now? Just a little, please."

* * *

Qui-Gon and Anakin had just finished the deep meditation after an important lecture when Master's comlink beeped.

"Cos,— Oh, forgive me. Yes, Chancellor! Qui-Gon Jinn is here."

"Let's leave these formalities, Qui-Gon. I need help which only you can provide. That's because I've just looked around: there are only–"

"Wait a second, my friend," Qui-Gon stopped Palpatine. "Ani, there is a blue ball hidden at the training ground. Try to find it using the Force just as I told you at the last lesson." He returned to comlink: "Sorry. Please, continue."

"…forgive me, but they are just as I have described!" The chancellor, it seemed, had not interrupted his angry speech.

"It's a pity! However, how can I help you this time?" Jinn asked in hope he had not missed anything important.

"Jinn! You see, the situation is both stupid and real at the same time. By the… certain reason I have to leave my post for a while, but although I have tens of assistants here, I can't rely on any of them: they will simply betray me…" at this word, Qui-Gon felt something bad pricked his heart. "…as soon as I will lose my power even if it would be temporarily."

"And what then?" Qui-Gon suddenly had a strange and impossible guess.

"If it is possible, Qui-Gon, just for my sake: can you hold this position for a few days? I know, this is very difficult, but I will arrange the things as I remain the Chancellor and you simply need to be there to protect me, and for some other reasons." Although Palpatine offered Qui-Gon an extra power, his voice sounded imploringly.

"Cos, this is so—" the Jedi could not finish: a blue ball, stricken by the Chosen One just for fun, hit him; usually the Force helped Qui-Gon to catch things in such situations, but now he was deeply in the conversation.

"Sorry, Master!"

"Oh, it is all rai— by the way, have you already passed the obstacle course today?" Anakin shook his head. "Well, try the furthest right now." The Master sent his apprentice away again.

"…and completely safe: you will have only chances, no responsibilities for you!" His comlink reasoned.

"This is illegal," said Qui-Gon sadly. "The Council will not approve it."

"I will make—" Palpatine's voice suddenly changed to the low bass, but recovered quickly: "I will _make_ it legal."

"At least, what would I say to Ani?" Master Jinn asked.

"Em… why don't you want to take him with you?" Offered the Chancellor. "Yes, I think it would be the best variant. So, do you agree to help me?"

Qui-Gon silenced. It was not an easy choice. He did not believe that the Council would give its approval. And the power was not definitely the thing he had ever dreamed of: the Living Force had been giving him pacification all his life. He remembered that Palpatine was a politician, so that any of his deals could be a hidden trap. He looked at the comlink: it was looking as it had switched off.

"Cos?" Qui-Gon asked uncertainly. No one responded. What was happening there to the Chancellor? May be he really needed a guard? Master Jinn looked around to find his apprentice…

"Qui-Gon?" The comlink cried suddenly.

"Cos? Are you all right?" The Jedi asked quickly.

"That's all right! I have just connected to the guarding department of the Temple and ordered something, so that you can come to my office immediately."

"W… wait, we haven't agreed yet!" Exclaimed Qui-Gon amazed.

"How dare you..? Qui-Gon, you are my last and only hope! My only real, you can't understand this, r-e-a-l friend!" Palpatine cried in deep worry.

"Cos… what did the Council answered?"

"They have agreed of course! So, can I wait here for you in an hour or I shall call to the Temple again and tell them you have failed this mission? Remember: no responsibilities for you—"

"Well, of course, if it is a mission. Cos, you will certainly have to tell me how this could happen!"

A standard message about the new mission had been delivered to his comlink.

* * *

As soon as master Jinn and his padawan entered the Chancellor's cabinet, the doors closed immediately. However, there was no Palpatine! Qui-Gon felt danger. The silence was oppressive. He showed his apprentice to protect him from the back by gesture and moved to the small door on the right. Opening it, he heard the sound of the lightsaber being switched on. "Ani!" he cried and run to the big room. Anakin was standing with a lightsaber in front of the hologram of the Chancellor.

"What's this time, Cos?" Qui-Gon asked angrily.

"Nothing at all, my friend," Palpatine smiled. "I only have ordered not to allow anyone to exit the cabinet. This is only for the state secret safety! You can still remain there and even order to deliver anything you want. I will return, perhaps, by the next morning. Have a nice day!" he smiled again and disconnected.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine had never executed any deal unplanned. This time was not an exception. He had had a short, but very thoughtful conversation with Shmi the day before and learned that Anakin could become a problem on his way to learn his darling (now he was sure about it) closer. He had ordered not to worry him at all, he had postponed all the meetings and receptions of foreign delegations, and, last but not the least, he had solved the problem with Anakin and his post elegantly and robustly. Now he was standing at the terrace in his best suit (a few others he had left in his own apartment) and calling the number learned by heart.

"Lord Sidious, your Majesty!" A polite voice saluted.

"How is the mission being done?" The Chancellor asked in low bass.

"It is in process, your Majesty. We will finish it in one or two days just as you have expected."

"Good, good. However… I have an unusual task for you." He continued sweetly: "Very simple indeed."

"I am ready, Lord Sidious!" The voice responded.

"Reserve a table in the High Cloud restaurant to the name of Ostor Garsky for the evening. And do not be greedy this time." He felt he had forgotten something important. That was it, damned pragmatic! "Also, order a lovely bouquet of cute Uhan flowers, care about it personally. That's all."

"Yes, my Lord!" He disconnected.

Palpatine breathed. They say that the love softens people. Was he a person yet? The insignificant servant he had just talked to had to be killed in less than a day. An irony. All his life was a great irony. It seemed to be the time for something epic. Maybe— No, this would be vulgar and stupid. Well, he had just to wait a couple of hours to meet Shmi near the Temple. And then everything will come as he had _not_ expected, but he expected only that. An irony again.

* * *

Suffering from boredom, Qui-Gon and Anakin had already "managed" the Republic greatly by the evening. Anakin had disassembled half of the tech he could find in the Chancellor's cabinet and he had not touched another half, constructing something undefined from the extracted parts, only because he was afraid Palpatine would not come the next day and he would have nothing to do after. Qui-Gon just had had a good lunch and a tasty dinner, and was choosing between asking for tea or for the supper; he had also drunk three quarters of the bottle of ardees on the table and installed newly ordered soft and comfort chairs instead of the old ones, which were too tough and cold. The folder "Top Secret (drafts)" on Palpatine's computer was boring and the "Top Secret (final)" was protected by password which consisted of hieroglyphs Qui-Gon could not enter even using the Force. Anakin had already offered to call the Neimoidian delegation without caring about the fact they would not be able to exit, but reasonable Qui-Gon refused, motivating that decision with the consideration that the delegation would also remain to sleep there. The boredom was awful. When the holophone beeped, Qui-Gon did not ignore it, although the chancellor strongly prohibited to answer any calls.

"Darth Sidious? Well, my poor former master. You can tell your friend that his 'dead' Obi-Wan is now with me and he is very-very angry! How many Sith have to be there in the Galaxy? Prepare for our visit, you, _epiur!_" The Zabrak in black cloak hissed, finishing his speech with, perhaps, an alien curse.

Qui-Gon stood shocked. Although he could not even understand the meaning of the message, he learned that his former apprentice was alive and that fact was definitely dangerous for his career and further life. Was he able to solve the newly appeared problem in his own favor? Time would show.

Something exploded in the back room with a quiet bang: Anakin was deep in his experiments…


	15. Choices

**Chapter 15. Choices**

'_Do I really have a choice? No, no, no!'_

Avantasia, _The __Scarecrow_

Qui-Gon looked at his comlink, _Palpatine's comlink_, to be exact, but there was silence. He wasn't hallucinating, was he?

"Ani? Have you heard this… message? Ani? What're you doing?"

The boy was busy with another Cos' device and he wasn't listening to his own Master, not to mention about anything else.

"Ah? What? Did you call me? I've just understood something about this! Do you want me to tell how it's working? Isn't it cute?" He demonstrated Qui-Gon one of those new eavesdropping devices and, not bothering to hear the answer, disappeared in the small room. Jinn looked at his face, burning with obsession, and thought that it was entirely his problem.

Qui-Gon took his comlink and tried to call Palpatine again. But there was silence, too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Palpatine was walking with Shmi Skywalker, arm-in-arm, and smiling rather foolishly. If only his politic opponents could see him now… But did it really matter that time? They were heading at the most luxurious restaurant in the downtown of Coruscant. Shmi was wearing her best dress (which was a present from the Supreme Chancellor) and some female Jedi, who were her friends, helped her with make-up and her hair, though she was looking quite plain among local ladies. Anyway, Cos thought that she was very beautiful.

They still had three hours before romantic evening, so Palpatine decided to show Shmi the Opera House. Today they had his favorite performance and the Chancellor's private box was at his disposal as always.

As the couple entered the ancient building, Cos sensed the slight disturbance in the Force, but decided not to spoil such beautiful evening. He raised his strongest mental shields; he was sure that something had happened with his young apprentice, but then he thought and turned off his comlink. Palpatine smirked and started to tell Shmi about his favorite Opera Singers, and, of course, young Twi'lek Uhan.

* * *

Qui-Gon stared at his comlink again. Where was Palpatine?

It all was so strange… He had no other options than to search answers in the Force or just to calm down (maybe, he just became paranoid?) and knelt, meditating.

May be, it was a joke? And rather stupid and cruel one, he should add. Of course, the Chancellor had many enemies, somebody (if not everybody) wanted to betray him. It was politics! His best friend could not be a Sith! It's absurd! Especially, no one had heard about them for ages. They had disappeared long ago. If he told the Council about this, Mace Windu would laugh at him. He remembered well as his dark skinned friend always scared youngling Jinn with stories about the evil Sith.

But what about that mysterious person, wearing the hood? Zabrack said about _Master. _This word was usually used among Padawans and slaves. He definitely was not a Jedi and so was Palpatine. Was he a slave? Well, Cos had no slaves (not to mention that slavery was illegal in the Republic), besides, Jinn was sure that Zabrack was not one of them. But he mentioned Obi-Wan. _Tell your friend… _Certainly, it was about Jinn himself. Who knew that Obi-Wan was alive? And angry? Even the Council believed young Kenobi was dead. Deep in his mind, Qui-Gon thought so, too. He had searched among hundreds of slave markets, but there was no one like his Obi-Wan… Seemed, that young man had disappeared. Had he really been killed by somebody who hated the Jedi (it was possible to recognize one of them in Obi-Wan) or slaughtered as a useless slave? Jinn wanted to believe in the way where Kenobi was free and decided to go away, far from the Jedi.

His thoughts returned to his former Apprentice. On the one hand, Qui-Gon was very happy to hear that young man was alive and was planning to visit him. He still cared about the lad: they spent about thirteen years together! Jinn thought about him as a son he had never had. But on the other hand, Qui-Gon had already decided to kill him or the Council could learn the truth about everything. What would happen to Qui-Gon and Anakin? Nothing good. But he desperately did not want to do so…

* * *

His meditation was interrupted. He saw the locked door was melting. Obviously, by means of the lightsabers. It was so sudden, so the next moment he saw two men standing in threshold. Both were male (as Qui-Gon could guess by their silhouettes), one was shorter. Qui-Gon stood up and unclipped his own 'saber. One should not be a Jedi to understand that they had no good intentions. But a Jedi should wait and not attack first.

Anakin, who was still trying to assemble something, heard the noise, came into the common room, and asked, rather impolitely:

"Master? You said nothing about guests. Who are they?"

Before the tall Jedi answered something, the shorter one raised his hand and Anakin flew into the smaller room, hitting the wall with his head. Jinn sensed through their mental bond that Ani was alive, but unconscious. Perhaps, it was better for him to be in such condition. He had not enough experience in fighting and obviously, the strangers were dangerous.

"Who're you?" Qui-Gon growled, though he had already learned the answer. He had sensed it. "How have you gotten here? Where're the guards?"

"Where is Palpatine? He should be here!" The taller one hissed and pulled his hood off. It was the same Zabrack from the holomessage. "And what about your guards…Well, you can put an advertisement that their job is vacant."

"Maul, it's nothing. This does not change our plans much. We would only change the order." The shorter one pulled his hood off, too, though it was unnecessary for Qui-Gon. "Hello, my former Master," Obi-Wan smiled pleasantly.

Indeed, it was Kenobi. Still short, his reddish hair were little longer than usual Padawan hairstyle, and without his long braid. His eyes had also changed. They were more… hollow. It was frightening.

"Obi-Wan? Mmm… Why did you decide to visit me?" Qui-Gon asked, with his face betraying no emotions.

It sounded very foolish, but Jinn really didn't know what to say now. He had imagined their conversation many times, but he didn't expect to see his apprentice with such… company.

"What's wrong, dear Master of mine? Are you surprised to see me here?" Kenobi mocked him. "You _knew_ that I was not dead. You should know me better. Did you really think that I can stay on Tatooine forever? I'm back now. And I want _revenge!_"

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. He had not expected this. His plans were ruined.

"Obi-Wan… I sense the Dark Side of the Force in you." He said silently.

"Yes, Master… Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan lowed his head and Jinn for a moment thought that he was regretting about this.

Maul smirked. "I'm glad to meet you, Master Jinn. My apprentice talked about you much."

"Apprentice?" Qui-Gon cried in surprise. "Obi-Wan—"

"You know, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I was wondering about our meeting. After I woke up on Tatooine, I was sure that it was a mistake. I thought that you, or someone from the Council, or my friends, may be, would come and rescue me. I thought it was one of your great plans to save yet another pathetic life form. I waited, but still there was nobody, Watto laughed at me. He was sure you were one of those slavers. The Council believed you, did not they? You can be persuasive. And they allowed you to train the Chosen One. Of course, you had not had any Padawan at that moment. And then, Darth Maul saved me. He offered me to learn about the Dark Side of the Force. I meditated on this and decided to accept this offer. I realized how I _hate_ you! You betrayed me! You were like father to me, Qui-Gon!"

His blue/green eyes darkened and became yellow.

"Obi-Wan! Listen to me! I had no choice at that time—" What a lamer attempt!

"We always have choices. You could leave Anakin there. He is too old for being a Jedi. Or, perhaps, we could return for him later. You could give him to another Master, if the Council considered his training so important! You know, the Council wanted to knight me!" He dropped his black cloak and took his new lightsaber. Darth Maul, standing behind him, mirrored his actions. He was the one who was really enjoying this situation.

Qui-Gon sighed. Really, had he had a choice? Well, anyway it was too late for remorse and he had no choice right now. He had already decided to kill his former Apprentice. So, what? Now he even had not to find him. Besides, by any means, they were too dangerous to let them be. Could he turn Obi-Wan to the light? And was it worth it? What would the Council say if they saw young Kenobi alive? Surely, Qui-Gon would be kicked out, but… But he was Jedi, he must tell them about the Sith. After he would kill them.

"Well, if my poor apprentice is already not dead, he will be soon," Qui-Gon said, staring attentively at Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon activated his green lightsaber.

* * *

"_And he is really good at fighting,"_ Qui-Gon thought. Of course, he had been training Obi-Wan himself before that Tatooine incident. This damned horned Sith was right: indeed, young Kenobi had great potential! He could be one of the best Jedi knights in the Temple… Qui-Gon parried Zabrack's strike. He believed that they had already been fighting for almost an hour, but without any real progress. Palpatine would be furious, if he saw his favorite office. Everything was broken and burned with lightsabers.

Though Kenobi was fighting well, he had not enough experience of working in pair with his new _Master_, so they rather hindered each other than helped. Honestly, Qui-Gon was very happy about it. He remembered previous years in the Temple. They had been the best team. With their training bond and the help of the Force they had known what the other would do. And now he recognized almost all Obi-Wan's movements, though there was something new, very aggressive and unJedi like. It was not hard to realize that it was Zabrack's school. He became a very dangerous enemy. Aggressive style… and very effective one.

Qui-Gon was getting tired. Despite all discordance between Obi-Wan and Maul, they were much younger and he was quite old.

Finally, he realized that he was lying on the floor in front of the Chancellor's large window. His lightsaber was knocked out of his hands and now Obi-Wan held it. Zabrack was standing near him, holding his activated double-handed lightsaber. He was laughing.

"Obi-Wan, do you realize now, how _pathetic_ these Jedi are? Look, this is your former Master! Come on, make the final blow. Or do you want me to do you this favor? You have been waiting for so long! It will be your revenge!"

Qui-Gon looked at insane laughing Zabrack. Sure, now his chances to survive faded. Though, his Padawan was always so gullible… Maybe, if he asked him…

"Obi-Wan, forgive me, I'm so sorry!" He really meant his words now. Though every Jedi knew _there is no death, only Force_, he didn't want to be dead at all. Besides, he had an Apprentice to teach!

Kenobi was standing in front of them. He stared at the tall Jedi Master, lying on the floor and at the horned Sith, laughing madly. Qui-Gon noticed a sudden flash in former Padawan's eyes. Yellow flame disappeared and they became their usual blue/green color.

Rapidly, Obi-Wan activated both his sabers, red and green, and suddenly stubbed Zabrack in the back. Maul lost his balance, brake the huge window with his own body, and fell down, passing the night city. There were no doubts that he was dead long before he reached the ground.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon could not believe that he was alive. Honestly, he was sure that his former Apprentice would kill him.

Kenobi deactivated his lightsabers and clipped both on his belt. Then, he knelt near his Master and embraced him.

"Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me, but you will understand me…" he could not finish his explanation. He sensed cold metal cylinder on his back. Then, hot laser blade burned the hole in his flesh and red saber peeped out his chest.

"And I'm sorry too, Master. But there is something that cannot be forgiven," Kenobi said gently and softly pulled Qui-Gon on the floor.

Before his death Qui-Gon realized that his former Padawan's eyes really had changed—they were cold as ice, tired and hollow, though without previous anger and hatred.

"Obi-Wan… please… _promise me that you won't hurt the boy… He is the Chosen One."_ These were Qui-Gon's last words. Jedi Master coughed and closed his eyes.

Kenobi stood up and murmured: "Only until he crosses my way. I'll deal with this Palpatine…" He pulled his hood and headed to the exit, but was interrupted by Anakin himself. Young Padawan sensed such a great pain through their training bond that he immediately regained consciousness.

"You… you killed my Master!" He cried and unclipped his training lightsaber.

Kenobi stared at him, but said nothing. Then:

"Yes, I've really killed him." He answered quietly, as he didn't believe in his own words, and threw away Padawan's lightsaber, using the Force. "As for you, kid, I strongly recommend you not to cross my way. You know, I promised your Master that I would not hurt you. Until you act first." Then, he turned to the door. Anakin, gathering all his strength and anger, attacked him with bare hands.

"I've warned you." Kenobi said angrily, raised his hand, and slightly choked Anakin with the Force. He had no intentions to kill or even to maim the boy, he just wanted to stop him. Anakin felt that he could not breathe. "Well, consider it as the first warning. And the last." Maybe, these words would prevent young Skywalker from doing something stupid.

Then, Obi-Wan left the ruined office, not turning around. Ani, holding his throat, rushed to his Master's dead body.


	16. In presage of thunderstorm

**Author's Note: **As far as we have finished working on this story, all previous chapters were corrected. This part is the last one.

* * *

**Chapter 16. In Presage of Thunderstorm**

Although the High Cloud restaurant was quite a well-known place, it is necessary to describe it so that not only the top-level politicians and leaders of Galaxy-wide companies could imagine the following.

Located at the flying platform high above the Coruscant surface, it was a symbol of luxury and might: in addition to empyrean prices it also required a massive amount of inspiration to walk into the community of the most powerful creatures in the known Universe. Despite flying among the poisoned clouds of the Coruscant the restaurant offered its visitors first-class atmosphere, generated by high-technological devices,

so that they could even enjoy the amazing views standing at the balconies in the open-air. More than that, the built-in climate controllers could set up the required weather in the two mile radius to pleasure the most fantastic wishes of the visitors. And, of course, any creature could find an appropriate meal at any of seven halls of three floors of the restaurant.

It was not surprising that Palpatine could easily access that place. Even if the single act of visit had required elimination of the person who booked the table—was not it a reasonable payment for… a war prevention, as an example? That day he prepared for the date twice. At first time, he had prepared as for big negotiations, but then he understood that it was a wrong way. The rest of the time before he went to the Jedi Temple to meet Shmi Palpatine had spent picking the most interesting of his thoughts and reviving them in memory.

* * *

The Chancellor hated driving a speeder, but this time he wanted to keep his deal in secret, so that when Shmi went out of the Temple back door, not a very luxurious, but still modern and elegant vehicle was waiting for her and Palpatine was standing near it with a big bouquet of strange nice scarlet flowers, poorly trying not to attract so much attention. As far as over than 95 percent of the Tatooine surface was desert, Shmi had hardly ever seen flowers and even plants alive, so that she could not mark the rareness of those Uhan flowers. He moved towards Shmi, smiling, and took her hand in his own one elegantly. Despite thinking on what to say in that situation all the day, Shmi did not know how to start the conversation. However, Palpatine, it seemed, had foreseen it and began to tell her about the Opera House they were heading to for spending the time before the evening.

That day they had the Chancellor's favorite performance. This kind of opera, namely, imaginary blade swing, which was one of the classical combinations of philosophical scenario with abstract performance, always attracted Palpatine as it seemed to be an allegorical expression of the life of the Chancellor and a Sith at the same time for him. He tried to explain this to Shmi, but in the end he was not sure that she realized his words clearly; however, she loved the only view of the performance, so that the Chancellor did not care much about being understood. Only when they had left the building, Palpatine remembered that he had been afraid of opera. _"Somewhere in other life,"_ he smiled pleasantly in his mind.

The evening came and they flew to the High Cloud restaurant. Shmi had never been to restaurants before and, of course, her habits could hardly be named refined, but it was the place where the elite could feel free and also Palpatine's respect was great, so that she did not feel any discomfort. Contrary, Palpatine did: all the evening he had been feeling significant disturbance in the Force and at last he switched his comlink off and raised mental shields. And may everything crash and fall he was not going to spoil the date! He threw all the business away from his head and later he could not remember anything from those two hours except pleasure and an exciting feeling of ability to fully rely on someone.

That was the moment when Palpatine was selflessly describing the sunset they were observing, generally sunsets, and those ones he remembered from his life. That was just like a bad habit: the Chancellor nearly could not live an hour without saying a speech. However, he even did not watch for the content of his phrases: he and Shmi were holding their hands, and everything was all right…

Suddenly, something howled inside the platform, large cannon appeared from its side and began to turn towards the target. The fact that the restaurant was protected excellently was obvious, remembering about the positions its visitors could hold. However, there are no surprises in politics, and the Chancellor had not heard anything about the attack being planned by any serious fraction. Although this happened suddenly to him, Palpatine was not just a simple politician and the Force immediately helped him to notice a small point approaching to the platform. A simple thought, inspired by the Force, appeared in his head: he had to protect that thing, whatever it could be, at all costs. A cannon finished aiming and fired. The energy impulse flew towards the "aggressor". Then the thing, which could not be explained by any theory, happened: the impulse, sent with absolute accuracy, changed its direction and continued moving towards the far away buildings of the Works. The next impulse blazed the cannon body and distorted at Palpatine's arms. At the third attempt of the cannon to neutralize the enemy Shmi even had not noticed the moment Palpatine lifted her from the floor by his one hand and waved the other hand towards the cannon. The lighting flashed; an extremely powerful discharge passed the platform; everyone except two people fell down the floor, most of them being dead; somewhere under the sheathing of the platform the generators stopped for a moment and started immediately with a loud dying noise. The silence flooded the restaurant. Palpatine put Shmi down carefully.

Even when a strange object was in a distance of a hundred meters, neither Palpatine nor Shmi could understand what it was. It approached for fifty meters, stopped and started turning slowly…

"Ani!" Shmi cried.

The Chancellor had not caught to say anything. The strange flying vehicle or device Anakin was moving on suddenly beeped and flew towards the platform very fast. When it crashed to the sheathing, Shmi shrieked. Just before the device swung and broke the window, Anakin managed to get out of it. Suddenly, an unknown part of the device exploded, and at the next moment Shmi discovered a long bar of plastic in a few centimeters from her face. She had not understood how she had survived before looking at Palpatine. His hand was stretched in front of them and it seemed that he was holding the bar using the Force like a Jedi! One of his eyes was twitching.

"Mum!" Ani ran towards Shmi, who immediately hugged him. He looked frightened.

Palpatine's voice was trembling: "Where's Qui-Gon, Ani? What's this all mean?"

"Two men came there. I could do nothing, I was out of conscious. They fought, perhaps, and one of them k… killed Qui-Gon," Anakin answered slowly and quietly. "He… allowed me to run away and—" Suddenly, he swallowed guiltily, pointing to his strange transport. "I've taken this old speeder near the Senate parking, it was the only vehicle which wasn't guarded… I had to do so, please, say it wasn't a driving away act, did it?" Shmi stroked his head, and the boy silenced.

* * *

A spark flashed in the direction of the Senate building. The body of the platform resonantly shook: a few ships of fearsome view flew not far from the restaurant towards the Chancellor's office, where a column of black smoke raised. The sounds of the city below them became sharp and anxious.

Palpatine hugged Shmi, she nestled to him. Many powerful people had already died that day, and everything was going to change; the Chancellor had the extra power and historical deals in the nearest future… But that was absolutely nothing: the first time in his life he was among the people he loved and who loved him, and he wished that they stood at the balcony of a broken platform—forever.


	17. Afterwords

**Some afterwords**

Here the story ends, but not the characters' lives do so. The Republic is now still against the dangerous criminal, former Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. To ensure our security… sorry, the wrong speech—to restore the justice and for some evil purposes we are planning to continue this with another part. Previously, we had posted "Left Alone", but deleted it. Sequel of "Left Behind" will be very different. If you are still in game, we can even leave you a message, just let us know. There, perhaps, a new character would join present ones. As for this part, thanks both to our friend Baal Baster for kindly providing his nickname (just do not tell him!), and to Master Travkin, the person and starfighter. Now we are returning to epiurs, Matan, and Otese (that is, respectively, drawings, Calculus, and Circuit Theory), where Master Uhanievna reigns with her "cho-cho" integrals and Gauss-Ostrogradsky theorem.

In a separate paragraph, we say thank you for your reviews, which really help writing very much. Chronologically, it was our first serious fic and we are proud of it). By the way, we are going to find a beta-reader to stop our mockeries of the English language.

**P.S.:** Also, Darth Corsa has some alternative ends to this story and wants to post them here.

**P.P.S.:** No Qui-Gon was harmed during the writing of this story. Just Obi-Wan.


End file.
